tajnagrafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
XXXV sesja GRY
Resumen de la XXXV SESIÓN DEL JUEGO. Odwrót Enriquesa de Castila Enriques de Castil zamierzał zaatakować kolejne statki piratów, ale pierwszy oficer zasugerował mu aby zebrali większą flotę. Po dłuższych przemyśleniach de Castil podjął decyzję o powrocie do Espadry i utworzeniu tam floty przeznaczonej do walki z piratami. Misja Króla Łowów Król Łowów przebudził się w siedzibie Nimphye w Ostatniej Puszczy. Jego Pani była mocno osłabiona po ataku Dużej Czarnej Śmierci, która stopniowo zaczęła trawić Dominium PZ. Król Łowów otrzymał Terras - miecz nasączony mocą Nimphye, w zamian za miecz który został zniszczony w starciu z Panem Złym. Król Łowów obiecał Nimphye, że ocali Ostatnią Puszczę i całą przyrodę w Dominium. Teraz musi znaleźć sposób na zlikwidowanie Dużej Czarnej Śmierci. Poselstwo u krasnoludów Wilhelm von Hohenlohe, po przekroczeniu Topornej Przełęczy i opłaceniu myta Hrolgerowi, dociera do podziemnego miasta Altumhall. Spotyka się z królem Temlarem i Najwyższym Patriarchą Świętego Ognia Barvulem. Prosi o pomoc w wojnie z Dominium, która, jak przypuszcza książę Klaus von Lotgen, zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Krasnoludy pamiętają o wojnie ich pobratymców z ogrami i wypędzeniu ich z Dominium, jednak Temlar chce poczekać, aż naprawdę dojdzie co do czego, nie ryzykując pochopnego sojuszu. Patriarcha Barvul chce nawet zawarcia sojuszu z Dominium, co prowadzi do żywej wymiany zdań po odprawieniu posła, pomiędzy dwiema najważniejszymi osobami w Fargardzie. Pan Zły na zwiadach Pan Zły opuścił Dominium PZ i udał się do Rozpadlińca. Przekazał tam Shagflakowi rozkazy dotyczące dalszego postępowania. Później zjawił się także w Kworum, gdzie takie same rozkazy wydał Herszt Zwyrodnialców. Pan Zły kazał zamknąć granicę i miasta do odwołania. Ani cywile, ani nawet wojsko nie mogą poruszać się po terenach odebranych Republice Piowskiej przez Dominium. Pan Zły udał się następnie do wsi Rum, skąd pozyskał jednego mutanta zarażonego Dużą Czarną Śmiercią do dalszych badań. Atak na Posterunek Zachodni Kapłanka Sodomii i Kerrat kontynuowali szturm na Posterunek Zachodni. Ponieważ do posterunku przybyło wsparcie z Republiki, armia Dominium wspierana przez orków z Góry Prochowej postanowiła wywabić obrońców. Plan się powiódł i cztery regimenty wojsk RP dokonały wypadu za bramę. Trzy z tych regimentów zostały całkowicie rozniesione w zasadzkach przygotowanych przez ogry. Do bitwy przyłączył się także Kerrat w formie smoka. Jednakże ostatni regiment pokonał zasadzkę i uciekających orków-przynęty, zabijając jednego z dowódców ogrów. Armia Republiki przypuściła atak na ufortyfikowany obóz Dominium. Kapłanka i Kerrat próbowali powstrzymać najeźdźców. Kapłanka została jednak ogłuszona magią światła, co uniemożliwiło jej kontynuowanie walki. Kerrat dopiero później odpuścił, aby znaleźć ranną towarzyszkę. W pobliskim lesie spotkał Stefana - obłąkanego żołnierza RP. Gdy Stefan zakończył swój bełkot, pobiegł w swoją stronę. Potknął się wtedy o ciało Kapłanki Sodomii. Kerrat wyrzucił go na drugą część pola bitwy, za pomocą szczeliny chaosu. Następnie zabrał Kapłankę z powrotem do obozu, którego frontowy mur został zniszczony. Armia Dominium poniosła duże straty. Regiment wojsk RP wycofał się po pewnym czasie, z powodu nadciągającego wsparcia. Kerrat odstawił Kapłankę Sodomii na środek obozu. Dwaj ogrzy dowódcy chcieli zamordować Kerrata i dać mu w ten sposób nauczkę aby nie lekceważył ich rasy. Zostali jednak zabici. Kapłanka obudziła się po chwili i chciała podziękować Kerratowi za ratunek. Przeszkodził jej ogr Iks'de, który poprosił Kerrata o autograf. Ogry i orkowie odbudowywali obóz, a Kapłanka Sodomii powołała nowych dowódców. Jednak nawet nowa kadra nie była w stanie się ze sobą dogadać, co wprawiało Kapłankę w złość. Jej gniew spotęgowało narzekanie Kerrata. Okazało się, że armia Dominium poniosła w ostatniej bitwie straty porównywalne do tych z Republiką. Na domiar złego Dominium nie mogło przesłać żadnego wsparcia z nieujawnionych przyczyn. Kerrat i Kapłanka odbyli po tym rozmowę, która jednak nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. Zła Kapłanka Sodomii zabrała ze sobą Natukara Nak'ur'wiatcha. Z jego pomocą znalazła Stefana i dźgnęła go Zwodniczym sztyletem. Dzięki tej broni Kapłanka Sodomii przejęła wygląd i sposób mówienia swojej ofiary. Natukar nie był w stanie na początku jej rozpoznać, ale został o tym "boleśnie uświadomiony". Kapłanka odesłała go z powrotem do obozu, a sama udała się do Posterunku Zachodniego. Będąc w jego murach załapała się na inspekcję wojskową. Zwróciła na siebie uwagę oficera wywiadu, który chciał z nią porozmawiać na osobności. Kapłanka dźgnęła go wtedy i ukradła jego wygląd, co pozwoliło jej dostać się do centrum dowodzenia. Przedstawiła tam generałowi poniekąd poprawne informacje dotyczące stanu wojsk Dominium. Kiedy została z nim sam na sam, wbiła mu sztylet. Kapłanka Sodomii, ukryta pod powłoką generała Posterunku Zachodniego, będzie teraz celowo osłabiała obronę fortecy, aby armia Dominium mogła tu łatwo wkroczyć. Nak'ur'wiatch wrócił natomiast do obozu Dominium i przekazał Kerratowi informacje o planach Kapłanki (przynajmniej tyle ile wiedział). Zamieszanie w Bezbecji Przesiadujący w jednym z barów Bonifacy przysłuchuje się rozmowie kilku bywalców. Niespodziewanie do środka wdziera się patrol Nietykalnych. Kapral wykonuje na posądzonym o zdradę Robercie szybką egzekucję w imieniu Bladego Króla. Bonifacy usiłuje zareagować, zostaje jednak powstrzymany przez barmana. Oddział Nietykalnych wynosi na zewnątrz ciało; Kapral zostawia na ladzie srebrną monetę ("za bałagan") i również opuszcza bar. Pomiędzy pozostałymi wywiązuje się krótka rozmowa dotycząca niepokojącej sytuacji w Bezbecji. Ostatecznie Bonifacy wychodzi z baru w deszczową noc. Finał wojny z nieumarłymi Armia Pallando powraca do Pallsburga. Stoczona zostaje wielka bitwa z siłami Zeratula. W jej wirze spotyka się władca nieumarłych z Wielkim Arcymagiem, dochodzi do pojedynku. Rycerz Śmierci ogłusza czarownika, myśląc, że go zabił. Usatysfakcjonowany, nakazuje odwrót do Krainy Nieumarłych przez portale. Kilka godzin później, Pallando zostaje znaleziony na pobojowisku. Wkracza do zrujnowanej części miasta, spotykając też duchy Raazaka, Nasuha i Haveza. Wielki Arcymag, używając magii światła, wyzwala ich, a dusze zbiegają do Arethusa. Wkrótce Pallando znowu słabnie, a dwa dni później budzi się w lecznicy pałacowej. Okazuje się, że przez cios Zeratula stracił wzrok w jednym oku. Arcymag udaje się do swojego magazynu artefaktów, po Monokl Percypcji Magicznej, który mógłby mu dać wzrok magiczny. Magiczny przedmiot jednak nie jest aktywny, do jego uruchomienia potrzebne jest zaklęcie i parę innych rzeczy, które Pallando ma zamiar odnaleźć. Pod koniec dnia, Wielki Arcymag przechadza się po zniszczonej części miasta z Solmyrem i An-Geliką, dziękując im za zasługi. Sułtanka prosi o przyjęcie do grona przypałacowych adeptów Refilusa, którym się zaopiekowała, gdy ten zbiegł nieumarłym. Solmyr nie prosi o żadną nagrodę, jednak Pallando takową planuje... Unieszkodliwienie ostatnich członków Sojuszu Aby odnaleźć siedzibę swoich ocalałych sojuszników, do Marienburga przybywa jeden z ostatnich agentów Sojuszu Wielkich. Frambolczyk przez dłuższy czas poszukuje właściwego domostwa, podczas czego spotyka on podejrzane zjawiska. Gdy dociera do bazy, pozostali członkowie zostają zwołani aby go powitać. Spotkanie przerywa atak wysłanych przez Khardimona gargulców. Okazuje się, że to właśnie posągi odpowiedzialne były za poprzednie dziwne zdarzenia. Magiczne twory toczą krótką walkę z członkami organizacji, po czym porywają ich i zgodnie z poleceniem zabierają do wieży czarodzieja. Przemarsz wojsk Vestfalii Zgodnie z postanowieniami Lotgena, trwa przerzut wschodnich i południowych wojsk Księstwa Vestfalii na zachód. Operacji przewodzi Lothar. Przywódca Magnatów Ruin - Dietrich von Zorn zostaje pochwalony przez Mikołaja, a następnie odprawiony przez Magdalenę. Khardimon w Ruinach Przez Ruiny, w celu realizacji swoich zamierzeń śpieszy Khardimon. Ponieważ zapada noc, czarodziej postanawia prosić o nocleg w Twierdzy Gniewu. Przez nieobecność Dietricha von Zorna, początkowo strażnicy nie chcą go przepuścić, wobec czego mag posiłkuje się kamieniem głupców. Udaje mu się przejść. Na miejscu bohater dowiaduje się o skarbach skrytych w podziemiach lokacji. Wojownika skutecznie kusi perspektywa wejścia w ich posiadanie.. Przez wyrwę spowodowaną tąpnięciem, postać dostaje się do lochów. Jej wędrówka nie trwa długo, gdyż zostaje zaatakowana przez duchy. Nieprzyjaciel okazuje się silniejszy. Wędrowiec ucieka z powrotem na powierzchnię. Regilia i mutanci we wsi Rum Spotkanie konspiratorów w Rozpadlińcu Kategoria:Sesje GRY